Dance, Dance
by Mirrored Perspective
Summary: Sokka and Suki set off on an epic quest to find Sokka's missing Space Sword!


Sokka shouldered his pack on his back, then glanced over at Suki, who flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Are you sure you know where you dropped it?" she asked hesitatingly.

Sokka scowled. "Of course! I put my sweat, tears, and blood into that sword and you think I can't remember where it fell? Women…" he scoffed. Suki casually strolled over and pulled at the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Suki grinned and let her hand caress Sokka's face. "That's better." She strolled off deeper into the forest, knowing Sokka would soon follow.

"Stupid girls, think they know everything…" he grumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Suki called over her shoulder.

"N-nothing!" Sokka stammered as he jogged to catch up with her. Sokka and Suki had been traveling for well over a day together, searching for the location of his Space Sword, which he had lost in the Air Ship battle a few weeks ago. Katara, Aang and Appa had flown them near where Sokka had thought he'd last held it, and then continued on to the North Pole to bring the news of the Avatar's victory over the Fire Lord to the Water Tribe of that region. Unfortunately, Sokka had had no luck in stumbling upon his beloved sword; so once again, the two travelers had set off on their hunt.

"Sokka, come on, catch up." Suki called again.

"I'm right here. No need to yell." He replied.

"I wasn't yelling!"

Sokka looked at Suki with surprise in his eyes. "I know…Joking? Sarcasm? You knew what you signed up for when you agreed to come with me."

Suki sighed, and then took Sokka's hand in hers. "Okay. Sorry."

Sokka smiled down into Suki's jade eyes. "Forgiven."

As they continued down the faded path, Sokka veered slightly to the left.

"Where are you going?" Suki asked.

"This way. I think it's over here."

Suki quickened her pace to match Sokka's and peered into the distance._ I don't see anything…_

Sokka brushed aside bushes and vines, heading for a gap between two trees. He burst out of a final bush to see…nothing.

"Gah! Again!" he howled.

Suki walked up behind to wrap her arms around him in a hug.

"Don't worry," she comforted, "we'll find it."

Sokka gripped her hands inside his. "Thanks."

"Besides, you've found us the perfect spot to camp tonight."

"Glad I could help."

…

After a few more hours of wandering around the forest, Sokka and Suki headed back to the clearing to set up camp. As each set up their separate sleeping areas, Suki gazed wistfully at Sokka's blue and white Water Tribe tent a few feet away from her own. Sighing, she crawled inside her tent and began to undress, stripping down to only her white cotton tank top and green undershorts. She poked her head out of her tent.

"G'night Sokka."

"Night Suki."

Sighing once again, she settled back to lie down on her uncomfortable bedsheet. For a while, Suki tossed and turned, trying to find a position she could sleep in.

"That's enough!" she cried as she flipped over on her back for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I don't care anymore, I'm going!" She stormed out of her tent and marched straight up to Sokka's. Suddenly shy, she peered inside to see a still-awake Sokka, resting his head on his hands as gazed up at the ceiling of the tent, hair down around his ears. She poked a foot inside, and then slid around the thin fabric separating them from the outside world.

"Suki?" Sokka asked as he sat up.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What…what are you doing here?"

"Um…can I sit with you?" she asked tentatively.

"Uh…sure."

Suki sat, cross-legged, next to Sokka, leaning her head against his strong triceps muscle. She snuggled in closer to feel Sokka's steady heartbeat.

"Suki…What's wrong?" he asked tenderly.

"Nothing. Well…We've been fighting a lot."

"And…?"

"And well… couples aren't supposed to fight."

Sokka burst into laughter. "Have you _seen_ Zuko and Mai? That's all they do!" Peering down at her serious face, he choked back his laughs. "Oh…well I guess everyone fights, yah?"

"I guess so…"

"I mean it doesn't matter. I still love you when the day's over."

"But…will you still love me when ten days are over? A hundred?"

Sokka twined his arms around Suki's back. "Suki…Of course."

Suki turned so her body and Sokka's were in line. "Me too." She lifted her eyes to meet his piercing blue ones, and then pressed her lips against his. As their kisses grew more passionate, Sokka lowered himself to the floor, bringing Suki with him.

…

Sokka drowsily opened his eyes to see Suki peacefully slumbering next to him, the contours of her body visible through the thin sheet she was wrapped in. Unable to contain himself, Sokka leaned over to gently kiss her neck. Eyelids fluttering, she sat up.

"Huh? Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"Time to get up."

Suki playfully pushed Sokka over, than got up and stretched luxuriously. Looking over at Sokka, she bit back a laugh.

"Sokka put that tongue back in your mouth!"

Sokka snapped his jaw shut, a crimson flush spreading over his cheekbones. Suki strolled out of the tent, grabbing her clothes as she left. She sauntered over to her own sleeping quarters and dressed in the same clothes she had been wearing the day before. Holding a hair twine in her teeth, she both pulled her hair back and walked outside, just in time to see Sokka doing the same thing. They looked at each other, surprised, and then burst into laughter.

After clearing their campsite, the two lovers set off on their quest yet again.

…

"Don't worry, we'll find it today. Definitely." Suki grabbed Sokka's hand and swung back and forth.

"Ah…I hope so."

Sokka suddenly stopped, almost making Suki trip.

"Sokka?"

"I have an idea."

"A good one or a bad one?"

"A good one! All my ideas are good!"

Suki stared silently at Sokka with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, most of them. But anyway, this idea is great. I'm going to close my eyes, spin around, and then go whatever direction I end up facing!"

He grinned at Suki ecstatically.

"Great huh?" he asked.

"Super."

Sokka planted his feet in the center of the trail and closed his eyes. He flung out his arms and proceeded to spin around in a circle. Abruptly, he stopped and opened his eyes, facing north-west. He pointed with a shaking arm.

"This way!"

Suki giggled and steadied Sokka, supporting him as he attempted to walk in the direction he had just pointed to. They walked together through the trees and underbrush, scanning the forest floor for any sign of the lost sword. An hour passed, then another.

"Argh! We'll never find it!" Sokka finally roared.

"Sokka, don't say that. For all you know, it could be right behind that pine tree over there." Suki pointed at a tall conifer directly in front of them.

"If my sword is behind that tree, I'll taking dancing lessons from you for a year."

"In full costume?"

"In full costume."

Suki pranced around to the other side of the tree.

"Oh So-kkaaa!" she called.

_No way. No way._ Sokka thought. He held his breath as he stepped around the tree. Suki, with a triumphant grin plastered on her face, stood in a shaft of sunlight, twirling the glittering Space Sword in her fingers.

"Better shine up your dancing shoes, boy, cause you're in for a long year of lessons."


End file.
